Atra
Atra is an antagonist of the Dark Woods series. She is a manifestation of the powers from Plague Master and siblings with Mors. She along with her brother are recurring antagonists throughout Dark Woods III: The Plague Returns Story Dark Woods III: The Plague Returns Atra is summoned along with her big brother Mors by The Enemy. She was given form by The Enemy and represents the essence that Plague Master left behind after his death. Like her brother she is an important component in the revival of Plague Master. She isn't seen in the story till the protagonists reach the mountain peak. There she engages battle with them along with her brother. They want to trap them inside the caverns in the mountain so they wouldn't be able to get close to Ashley. They succeed but also lose the conch a.k.a. the entrance ticket to the carnival, in the process. Atra heads back with her brother and gets some development scenes with Ashley. Their strong connection and love for each other is shown. Ashley also goes on that she will miss her very much when she is gone, but knows that she always resides inside of her father. When Stein fails to collect Hein's blood Ashley sends Atra and Mors after Hein and Rai to the fortress. Once there Mors and Atra encounter Hein and Rai. Mors takes the key on his belt and unleashes Atra's true form, turning her into a gigantic monster. While Mors leads Hein to the rooftop, Atra hold back Rai. Unfortunately she eventually is pushed back and defeated by Rai. She transforms back into her child form and leans against the throne defeated. She then smiles and says she gets to be with Plague Master again. She transforms into the essence of Plague Master and is picked up by Ashley to perform the ritual. Personality Surprisingly Atra takes more after Plague Master than Mors does. She often is very serious about the situation and has a strong sense of what she wants to do. Once she sets her eyes on things she goes for it. Because of her young mindset she is very playful and can be quite childish. She plays a lot with Ashley and feels very protective over her, which also gives them a strong connection. Like her brother she is loyal to Plague Master and only wants to be reunited with him. Powers & Abilities Atra inherits most of the powers of Plague Master related to the plague and his Nova abilities. This is likely duo to her being the essence of Plague Master. She can use the essence of the plague to attack and thus has many status effect abilities. She is also able to teleport to any location that is within her sight range. Other than that she doesn't display much of her abilities in the first battle. In the second battle Mors unlocks her which causes her true form to be revealed and the true essence to be released. In addition to her previous abilities she now also can use various Nova attacks like summoning meteors, throwing Saturn rings etc. She however is somewhat slower in this form, but a lot larger and more powerful. She has sharp claws to swipe with that are infused with poison. Gallery Astra True Form Render.png|Atra's unlocked form Trivia *The phrase "black death" (atra mors) is ancient, derived from Homeric Greek and adopted in classical Latin. It is in origin a poetic characterisation of death as dark and terrible (ater "black" having the overtones of "gloomy, sad, dismal, unlucky") not used specifically of epidemics or the bubonic plague. Category:Characters Category:Dark Woods Category:Dark Woods Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Original Characters Category:Dark Heart Games Category:Free to use Characters Category:Incarnates Category:Females